Hair Brings You Close
by DragonWriterZZ
Summary: What do you get when Kushina lets Raikiri Mikoto and Hyuga Hitomi do her hair, a baby Obito refuses to wear a diaper and two teenage babysitters run in chasing after him? Let's just say: ONESHOT. Slight MinaKushi. Naked Baby Obito scene.


**Yes, being bored at 10:04 PM leads to the result of making fan fics. XD Anyways, enjoy, people! 8D  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto OR Kito!  
Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto  
Kito © Ninja-Noodles on deviantART :D**

Kushina scrubbed her scalp harder than usual. She hated her hair so much. _Tomato! Tomato!_ the mocking screamed through her cerebellum. She'd kill her classmates one day. Of course, exceptions were called for this little homicidal act, such as: Raikiri Mikoto, Uchiha Fugaku, Namikaze Minato, Hyuga Hitomi, Yamanaka Inoichi, Hyuga Hiashi, Hyuga Hizashi and about three or four others. Her vibrant red-violet hair rippled, twirled, knotted and then, finally reaching conformity, became smooth as silk and straight as an arrow.

She still hated her hair. She sighed, stuck her arm out of the shower curtain and snatched her robe. After blow-drying her hair and running a brushed through it, Kushina made her way out the door. Her little brother, Kito, sat on his bed and flipped through a +Anima manga. She groaned and grabbed her fresh clothes. After changing in the closet, she stepped out and a knock came at the apartment door. Kushina answered it to find Mikoto there.

"Moshi-Moshi, Kushina-Chan!" she greeted her red-headed friend with a bright and shining smile.

"Hi, Mikoto-Chan," Kushina said, trying to smile as well.

Mikoto stared at her as if she were an alien from outer space. Kushina was normally happy and gung-ho. What was bugging her enough to make her "Hello" so miserable? Kushina began to growl at her hair and weed-whack her fingers through it. Mikoto blinked and sweat dropped at the sight.

"You ok, there?" she asked with hesitation.

"Yeah, just my dumb hair!" the Uzumaki replied, exhaling through her nose so angrily that Mikoto could've sworn steam came out.

"I could do something about it if you want me too." Mikoto offered with a happy grin, seeing a chance at doing someone's hair.

Kushina was stunned. Someone wanted to help her with her hair? That could never happen!

"Are you sure?" the shocked girl inquired.

"Of course I'm sure!" Mikoto replied honestly. "I love doing hair! And we could even ask Hitomi is she'd want to help. I mean, i-if that's ok with you, Kushina-Chan."

"Yeah, that's fine!" Kushina answered right off the bat happily and wearing a satisfied grin. "I just can't believe someone would try to fix _this_ train wreck."

"It isn't _that_ bad, you know." Mikoto said.

"You wish," Kushina muttered. "Hold up, I'll go get my hair stuff."

Mikoto nodded as the red-head rushed into the bathroom, got a bag and scraped all of the hair products off of her sink and into the sack. She zipped it up and dashed back to the Raikiri. Kushina noticed something weird about Kito's book. She walked up to it and took it in her own hands. The blonde Uzumaki's mouth went dry and he knew he was busted. His sister threw the manga on her bed and showed him her personal book.

"You were reading my diary?" she asked through gritted teeth.

"How did that get there?" Kito inquired in a sheepish, counterfeit tone.

Kushina just deathly glared at him.

"How long am I grounded?" Kito sighed.

"Until I get back home." The red-head answered with a slight smile.

"Really," Kito beamed as Kushina nodded. "Oh, and when are you 'fessing up to that Namihotty Minato kid?"

Kushina stopped in her tracks and her eyes widened. She was about ready to die of embarrassment. The eldest Uzumaki grabbed the diary, shoved it into her pack and waved a guilty finger at her baby brother.

"Three weeks, Kito-Nii-San." she stated bluntly and marched toward the door with a scowl.

Mikoto looked astounded at the nickname Kushina had given Minato. "_Namihotty_-"

"Don't ask." Kushina demanded as the two walked out the door.

[DWZZ]

The Uzumaki and Raikiri ambled toward the Hyuga compound. Hyuga Hiashi and Hyuga Hizashi were out at the front gates, sparring with one another. They saw the two girls coming and stopped their wrangle too bow. The two young women bowed in return before smiling.

"Oihayo, Hyuga peoples." Kushina grinned.

"Konichiou Hyuga." Mikoto smiled.

"Hello," the twins greeted them.

"So…where's Hitomi-Chan?" Kushina asked, rocking back and forth on her feet.

"Come on," Hiashi said.

As the elder twin left, Hizashi pulled the two girls in and whispered, "He's been acting this way ever since he was arranged to marry her." Mikoto stifled her giggles as Kushina smirked. The trio followed the older Hyuga to Hitomi's house inside the clan. Hiashi got Hitomi out and she thanked him with a hug. The girls welcomed their dark-haired, pupil-less friend and walked out of the front gates.

"So, we're doing your hair today?" Hitomi asked with her normal warm smile.

"Mhm," Kushina mumbled with a nod. "If you want too, that is. I could understand you not wanting to mess with this battlefield."

"It's no problem!" Hitomi replied kindly.

"Hitomi," Kushina giggled. "I swear, one day, I'm making sure I get a baby boy and you get a baby girl. That way, we could put them into their own arranged marriage."

"That'd be cute, huh?" Hitomi agreed with a raised brow and a smile.

"I don't need arranged marriages for my kids." Mikoto said. "I don't know what they'll be, I just hope one doesn't turn out all emo and become a Fugaku."

"The direction you're going, we can only pray it doesn't turn out a Fugaku." Kushina smirked. "But I'm sure it won't. I mean, you're happiness could beat his depression any day."

"True," Hitomi concurred.

"But," Mikoto started with a look at Kushina. "Why do you want a boy, Kushina-Chan?"

"I'm a tomboy and I pray to Mito-San that the father isn't girly. That way, it'd be easier to live with." Kushina said. "If it were girl, I wouldn't care, though."

"Good," Mikoto and Hitomi said in unison with nods.

The trio finally made it to the Raikiri home. **[1,000 word mark!]** Mikoto lead the way through the house and set everything up at the kitchen table. Kushina's diary had accidentally fallen out, but no one noticed. Hitomi had started brushing the Uzumaki's hair again, which was getting even knottier than it had that morning. It must've been all the walking around that day. Mikoto had been making Kushina's hair smooth but still so it wouldn't knot up as easily as before. After a while, her hair looked the same, but it wasn't rippling around every time she moved, it didn't run in every corner just to knot up with another dead cell, it stayed firm, straight and smooth.

"Wow, thanks you guys!" Kushina beamed, running her fingers through her red-violet mane.

"No problem," they replied happily.

Almost in an instant, Minato and Fugaku rushed in with a baby Uchiha running around without his diaper. This was none other than Uchiha Obito, AKA Fugaku's one-year-old nephew. Obito turned around and stuck his tongue out at the two.

"Fugaku, remind me to kill you!" Minato roared between tiny gasps for air.

"Oh, shut up, Namikaze!" Fugaku screeched. "It isn't _my_ fault that my brother's kid refuses a diaper!"

"Forget about me and catch your nephew, teme!" Minato bellowed.

"FINE!" Fugaku shrieked at the very top of his lungs as he darted through Mikoto's house to grab the naked infant.

"Moron," Minato muttered to himself before running again.

As he dashed after Fugaku, he slipped on a certain red and orange book that was on the floor. With a great yelp, he landed straight on his back. Kushina held out a hand to help him up, which he wholly accepted. Once the Uzumaki heaved him up, he thanked her and picked up the book. Kushina immediately realized what it was and her face went a shade of red that could compete with her hair.

"What's this?" Minato asked with a confused face.

"Nothing, just a book of mine," Kushina answered as she took the book and shoved it in her sack.

"Oh," Minato replied.

"DOBE, GET IN HERE!" Fugaku demanded in screams from four rooms away.

"Man, why is it always me?" Minato asked no one in particular before rushing out. "I'm on my way, teme!"

Suddenly, there was a crash and a baby let a small "Oops." fly loose. Ten minutes later, Fugaku and Minato had caught the toddler. Mikoto snickered and got some diapers from under her kitchen sink. Of course, Hitomi and Kushina had found some baby powder already and Mikoto had already laid out the towel. The two boys had drug the toddler over to the towel. Minato held his legs down as Fugaku tried to pat the baby powder on him. After everything else to clean him, the eldest Uchiha tried to wrap a diaper around Obito…he let urine fly.

"Eww, it's getting in my eye!" Minato screamed. "Put it on him, teme!"

"I'm trying, dobe!" Fugaku exclaimed.

Once they semi-successfully put the infant in his diaper, he blankly stared at them. Obito stuck his tongue out before letting a string of giggles go by. He pressed his feet together and rocked back and forth on his bottom, just singing to himself.

"Fugaku-Kun and Minato-Kun, sitting in a twee, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" he laughed.

"Nandayo?" the two boys exclaimed.

"Urusai, Obito-Chan!" Fugaku demanded.

"Or what," Obito challenged his uncle.

"I'm telling your daddy that you were a bad boy today." The oldest blackmailed.

"Nani," Obito asked with wide eyes.

"That's right," Fugaku nodded. "And if you don't start being a good boy, then I'll tell your daddy not to give you your Christmas or birthday gifts."

"Ne," his eyes were now filled with tears. "I'm sowwy, Fugaku-Ji-San! I'll behave!"

"Good," Fugaku replied with an evil smile that he only used when he knew he won. "Now, let's go back to your Otou-San's house and you can behave. But remember, behave or you get in trouble."

"Can I still pull pranks on Neko-Chan?" the youngest asked with an innocent voice.

Fugaku looked back at the group behind him. Everyone had their heads turned to Kushina. She arched her brows at each and every one of them.

"What," she exclaimed.

"Have you been near my nephew?" Fugaku inquired.

"I would never- Ok, maybe a little bit." Kushina stated with a shrug.

**HA. Sucky ending. Neh, hope you liked it? ;D**


End file.
